cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Leon Soryu/Data
Deck Season 2 Leon uses an Aqua Force deck that focuses on multiple attacks and landing a finishing blow with Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom's Limit Break. Later on he adds Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom as his "ace". Season 3 Leon's new Aqua Force deck is focused on resting the entire front row (rather than four attacks and such) and break riding Last Card, Revonn to create a lot of pressure from Trans-core's Break Ride skill and Revonn's Limit Break. He later uses Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon along with cards like Tidal Assault to get him to a fourth attack so as to allow his Vanguard to attack again. Combined with the break ride, this forces the opponent to discard up to two times and force a lot of guards. At the Tatsunagi Tower, Reversed Takuto summoned the Reversed future-self of Leon who gave up and accepted to be Reversed. The future Reversed Leon possesses Blue Storm Karma Dragon, Maelstrom "Яeverse" which gains advantages by using Link Joker's ability Lock. Most notably, Maelstrom's Limit Break forces the opponent to either take damage, which comes with an extra critical, or block the attack, which results in a unit getting retired. G Season 2 His new deck focuses on gaining more attacks with the Wave ability along with cards from the Blue Wave sub-clan. Chants *Behold! Wash away all vice in the flow of furious flood. Its name is righteousness! I ride! Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom! *Watch! There is a crushing wave coming to cleanse this land of corruption, it is unstoppable! I ride Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom! *Look here! Because a dark tide is approaching and your hopes will be washed away within it. I want justice! Ride! Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom! *Look here! For a powerful torrent is crashing in to extinguish that flame of hope! Ride! Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom! *Dragon spun into existence from the warp of the wind and weft of the sea, live up to the legend in your ideal form! I crossride Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom! *A torrent of water and air spins itself into the form of a beast ripped from your nightmares! Its coming shall herald the rebirth of my tribe! Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom, Crossride! *Tempest of water and air, spin yourself into the form of a terrible dragon! Fulfill the promise that was made to my people! Crossride! Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom! *Cutting clarity into the confusion, leading me to the glory of victory. That is my mission! I Break ride, Last Card, Revonn! *Level every hurdle to the ground, bring forth the glory of victory! that is your mission! Break ride! Last Card, Revonn! *Last Card Revonn! I obtain the power of Trans-core Dragon and cut through despairing destiny! Break Ride, My Vanguard! *Wielder of the demiurge, arise from the blue sea! I ride... Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon! *(EN): Herald the waves! He signals the changing of the tide! I ride, Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon! *(EN): Messenger of tides! Bring the fury of the raging seas along with you! Ride! Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon! *(JP): Dragon spun into existence from the warp of the wind and the weft of the sea, turn into your destined form! Blue Storm Karma Dragon, Maelstrom "Яeverse"! *(JP): Snowy white, swift wind! Becoming a shooting star in the night sky! Break ride! Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon! *(EN): Caller of the wind! Striking down with the speed of a shooting star! Break ride! Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon! *(EN): Storming in like a strong gale, slowly gathering strength, into a hurricane! Go! Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon! *(JP): Savage wind! Become a shock wave and awaken the blue dragon! I ride Blue Storm Wave Dragon, Tetra-burst Dragon! *(EN Reverse): Dragon spinning darkness. Arise from your deep slumber to answer my call. Destroy your master and assume your rightful form! Karma Dragon! Maelstrom Reverse! *(JP): Whirling wind and surging wave! Call forth a fierce storm and bring down blue judgment upon the one who incurs your wrath! Seek my mate! I'll give the name of the blue storm to that noble water general! Water General of Blue Storm, Starrus! Legion! *(JP): Savage wind, turn my emotions into power! Become a blue dragon! Ride! Blue Wave Dragon, Anger-boil Dragon! *(EN): Fierce wind! Transform my emotions into power, with a blue dragon! Ride! Blue Wave Dragon, Anger-boil Dragon! *(JP): Dragon that emerges from the blue wave, cast stern judgment on the one who stands before me! Ultimate Explosion! (attacking with Blue Wave Marshal Dragon, Tetra-boil Dragon) *(JP): The soul that's been passed down is my pride and power! Come forth again from the blue wave! Tetra-boil Dragon! (restanding Blue Wave Marshal Dragon, Tetra-boil Dragon) *(EN): Liberating the Generation Zone! Wind, fill my thoughts! Wind, carry me towards destiny! Generation Stride! Battles Category:Character Data